Talk:Against All Odds
Requests to Join ---- Shivly (Approved) ---- He has made himself known for quite a while. Already, he has proven himself to me. In several ways. Agreed. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] He has made himself a good writer. Plus, he's good at making weapons. I have never given up before. 02:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OM NOM NOM --Do not insult me. 07:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As per the others. Besides, I need someone to smite occasionally. Shivly is a good user who takes advice well, also allowing me to retrofit articles when need be. Echo 1125 16:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rollersox (Denied) ---- His writing style is very distinctive for a relatively new user. I don't see why not. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I utmost agree of this. He may of not been 'round for long, but he's good. He's like a mini-verison of Camp Froman. I have never given up before. 07:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel as if he hasn't been present for a while. To me, he needs to prove himself first. Same here. As per the others. He hasn't really produced anything substantial yet. As per above Echo 1125 16:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel discouraged.Death will follow you...but you can survive 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel discouraged. Its just the fact that you haven't done anything on the site. If you wrote something and it showed good grammer and if you played nicely with the community, you would be bound to be let in. ---- Athena32 (Approved) ---- Good writer, very experienced. He would make an excellent addition to AAO. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Suprised she he isn't in AAO yet. I have never given up before. 02:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes! Welcome to AAO. =) One of the greatest writers on this site, I'd love to see him with AAO. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) As per everyone else. ---- SPARTAN-097 ---- For (0) Neutral (3) This user has yet to contribute to Halo Fanon. I may change my vote upon seeing how well he writes. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I have yet to see him write, so until then, i remain neutral. Shivly Haven't seen this guy around, at all. I have never given up before. 01:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Against (4) Maybe I'll change my vote if he actually writes some articles. Who is he anyway? Until he gives an example of writing, no. He literally has only one contribution. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Until he makes an edit other than his request to join, I'll have to say no. ---- Norman-123 ---- For (2) He's done some decent work on this wiki. I see no reason to keep him out of AAO. Norman's done well in Necros, and as per Actene, there's no reason to keep him out of AAO. Neutral (0) Oppose (0) ---- Echo 1 ---- Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Query A user-configured timeline or just a RP project?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Combination of the two. How do I request to join?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) In response